Christmas Festivities
by geekavenger
Summary: Sayrah and Loki participate in a little Christmas fun. Another oneshoot. There isn't much smut, but I thought I'd post it on this account anyway.


The whole Christmas thing was Thor's idea (of course). After hearing and seeing it practiced on Midgard by his friends, he decided to bring the tradition to Asgard. "It's about togetherness and happiness and gift giving! It's about being nice and singing songs and feasting!" he told everyone. And since he really seemed to want this, (and they _were _a bit curious), Odin said yes. Yes, Thor could teach them Christmas.

And that's how Loki ended up wasting hard earned gold on a mountain of presents for Narfi and Vali without so much as a "thanks, dad!".

He sat sourly in front of a window overlooking a snowy hillside. It had taken a whole lot of magic to make in snow in sunny Asgard. Loki hated it. It looked like Jotunheim and caused his skin to acquire its bluish hue.

"There you are. Why aren't you celebrating in the Hall?" Sayrah slipped her arms around his waist.

"I don't feel like it."

"That doesn't sound very Christmas-y, Grinch. You know what Thor would do to you if he found you sulking by yourself like this."

"Would it be any worse than these ridiculous antlers and horrid sweater?"

"At least they're your color." She moved to sit next to him and rested her head on his shoulder. "I look like a walking, what are they called again? Candy cane?"

He smiled. "Candy? Can I taste?" He leaned in for a kiss, but she placed a hand on his chest stopping him.

"I'm sorry, I can't take you seriously in those." She pointed to the antler headband. "I mean, the helmet's bad enough…"

Loki growled and tore the silly things from his head. "Stupid Thor."

Sayrah giggled and went back to staring through the window. "On the bright side, Asgard looks beautiful under a layer of snow."

"I hate snow."

"It didn't seem that way when you were helping the boys make a snow monster this morning."

He shrugged. "Fatherly duty."

She snuggled closer and kissed his cheek. "Well I like it when you do that. It's cute."

They sat together for a little while longer, enjoying the rare quiet alone time. Sayrah's hand slowly slid from his waist downwards until her fingers played with the edge of his pants. He drew a sharp breath when her cool skin brushed over his own. "Sayrah…"

"Look, mistletoe." she ignored him and pointed to the casing overhead.

"I don't think that's what you're supposed to do under it." he murmured, rubbing his own hand across the back of her neck.

"I never liked that tradition anyway. There are so much more _creative_ things to do under the mistletoe." Sayrah brought her other hand to the back of his head and pulled him closer. She swung her leg over his, seated firmly in his lap. Her hand withdrew from the back of his pants and snaked to the front, where his half-hard dick twitched with the attention.

"Holy shit, Sayrah. We can't just- ahaha- I mean, what if someone passes through?"

She shut him up with another kiss. "Then we'll just have to tell them the truth. We're having a bit of Christmas fun."

"The kids…"

"Are safely in Volstagg's capable hands. They're bragging to his kids about the presents."

Loki tugged at her sweater, letting his hands travel up her bare back and shoulders. He couldn't remember the last time they've been this intimate. Narfi and Vali took up so much of both of their times. He had almost forgotten how good she was at this. She stroked and squeezed, bringing him closer and closer to orgasm. "Shit, Sayrah, that, that-"

Without any warning, she stopped. She scooted back hastily and snapped her fingers, adjusting both of their appearances to normal. Loki grumbled, confused and impatient. He still had his erection, and didn't like being left hanging. She nodded a bit to something behind him. It was Thor.

"Why are you two up here? Everyone is in the Hall, and the twins are looking for you." he glanced at Loki, who shifted uncomfortably under his gaze. Understanding crossed his face. "Ohhhh. Do you, uh, want me to leave?"

"Yes." Loki growled.

"No. No, we're done."

"We are?"

"We'll come down with you, Thor." Sayrah stood, brushing invisible dust from her sweater in the most dignified manner she could muster. Loki sauntered after them, his fleeting good mood deflating rapidly.

* * *

As soon as they stepped foot into the Hall, Loki and Sayrah were attacked by miniature tornadoes of hugs and flying limbs. "Mother! Father!" the twins cried in unison.

"Boys! Have you been behaving yourselves? You know uncle Heimdall is watching you." Sayrah asked, kneeling to meet them at eye level.

They nodded vigorously. "We know. That's why we wanted to thank you for all our presents!" Narfi said.

"And give you ours. We made it ourselves." Vali held out a piece of paper, waving it enthusiastically in front of his father. Loki took it, thoroughly expecting a drawing or letter complete with poor grammar and backward "S"s.

"Oh. Oh! A coupon?"

"Yeah! Cause we know we're a lot to handle all of the time, especially Vali-"

"Hey!"

"-so we thought you could use some time off to do boring adult stuff. Uncle Thor already volunteered to babysit." Narfi continued with a nod.

"Boys that's so thoughtful! We know just how to spend it." Sayrah glanced slyly at her husband before pulling the twins into a big hug. "Thank you."

Loki bit his lip to keep from grinning. Perhaps this Christmas thing wasn't pointless at all.


End file.
